User talk:Curiouscrab
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jens Ingels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 01:41, 6 April 2013 :Ok. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 01:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) QuickTools It has always been Open Source and anyone at anytime can modify or update the source. Personally I just haven't quite had the time (or motivation) to finish the project. In reality the whole thing was one big hacky mess that I will someday get around to fixing. In the mean time you are free to build off of the current source as you see fit. Shining-Armor (talk) 18:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. I wasn't sure if you were working on it and didn't want to disturb your current work if there was any. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 19:55, July 8, 2015 (UTC) UserTalkNotifications Hi CC! The script at UserTalkNotifications works really well. But, it does not work in Monbook. Do you think you could add Monobook to the script? No one seems to be maintaining it anymore. I posted a note about it at Talk:UserTalkNotifications#Monobook?. Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 10:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed that as well. Will do. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 12:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : ~Curiouscrab (talk) 18:36, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I’ll let you know if I encounter anything odd. So far, me happy! :) — SpikeToronto 07:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Not you?! I had thought it was you who didn’t like them. :$ — SpikeToronto 5:25 am, Yesterday (UTC−4) :It is. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 10:17 pm, Yesterday (UTC−4) :: :D — SpikeToronto 04:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Page protection I saw you've been adding a few more scripts here since the recent vandalism spree but obviously they're all unprotected. I'm guessing you're using them elsewhere after adding them here and as I'd like to avoid any more issues could you notify me when you do add anything new? You can either poke me on my talk page, or use (which should notify me via email). Alternatively, you can get me on skype - ask SpikeToronto to give you my contact info (I don't like handing it out publicly) :) :I don't "Skype" so that wouldn't do me any good. I'm guessing the is for the documentation. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:17, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Variables Won't your scripts get really slow if you never use variables to store anything in? In AutoStamp for example, the script has to keep calling the split function over and over again, it has to keep making new Dates, it has to keep calling functions from those dates. This should make it run really really slow. Because it's a pretty short script, it won't be as bad, but still a LOT slower than it has to be. Apart from that, it makes them look very chaotic and untidy. I remember this thread where I was asking you why you didn't use variables, and your only reason was that if the variable was changed outside of the script it would cause problems, which usually isn't true, and in the cases that it can be true, you can wrap the entire code in a self-invoking function, like here. My only reason was the untidiness though, so I suppose that's fair enough, but I've done some more JS research and now I've found a far more important reason, that it will just make the program run much slower. My advise would be to just use variables for anything you use more than once. It should massively increase both the speed at which the script runs and the readability of the script. Vogel100 (talk) 17:45, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :In that script I used the variable updatedTS. As for using variables, I don't want to get confused with how things are running. It makes it easier to see the true value of something than to see the cover for it (aka the variable). ~Curiouscrab (talk) 15:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::What about the speed though? If the system has to call a function many times instead of just once, it'll be much slower. Also, seeing the true value shouldn't be too hard. Just look for the first time the variable is used. Vogel100 (talk) 15:39, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::That's exactly the issue. If you have to look for the variable which in long scripts can be very difficult. If you want, you can switch the scripts to using variables whenever scripts can be edited again. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 18:05, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think speed is a greater issue. And for me, and I think most people, using variables is more readable. But we've talked about that enough. The main problem is the pointlessly calling the same functions over and over again which greatly reduces speed. I'm not a code editor, so I can't edit protected scripts anyway. And if I could, I'd prefer not to. You know your scripts better than I do, so you could better name the variables. And everyone codes (and probably names variables) in a slightly different way, which makes it preferable not to edit other people's scripts. Vogel100 (talk) 18:13, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Regardless of being codeeditor or not, nobody can edit. :( ~Curiouscrab (talk) 18:42, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I know, but that doesn't mean we can't discuss what to do when the editing is back. ;) When will the editing be back? :o They said they would bring it back during this week but the week is almost over and the editing's not back. ::::::Will you add variables when it comes back? Or is your opinion still the same? Just want to check the result of this discussion. :p Vogel100 (talk) 19:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'll probably use them where needed. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 13:38, August 22, 2015 (UTC) SoftRedirect I deleted your SoftRedirect script due to security concerns. I'd advise taking a look over mw:Security for developers and mw:Security checklist for developers when you can - not all the attack vectors there are applicable to JS, but there's more general lessons there too. Basically, never trust a user. If they can add something malicious, eventually someone will, so always validate any user defined input and escape it if/when you output it. :Yeah, I never got around to finishing it as I was busy and ended up leaving it invulnerable. I was going to make it check all of the Interwiki destinations, but I never got around to doing that. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but that's not an excuse. If you know something isn't ready to be published, don't publish it. You or I might know what could be done with it, but someone else might not and unwittingly install it as is. If you continue to publish such scripts, I may be forced to remove your codeeditor rights due to concerns of inability (point one as listed on Dev Wiki:Requests for Codeeditor). Security is important, even more so with the recent issues on Wikia. FixLinks/code.js CC: Would you please disable the FixLinks/code.js script here at Dev wiki? It is rendering both ATW and SP unreadable and unusable. Since we cannot edit the MediaWiki namespace at either of those wikis, I cannot stop the script from loading at that end. Until the MediaWiki:Common.js files at those two wikis can be revised to prevent that script from loading, I have no way to stop it and make those wikis usable again. Thank you. — SpikeToronto 04:14, September 21, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: I found someone who could comment out the import at ATW and SP. So, at least the urgency has been dealt with and people at Scratchpad can go back to editing. — SpikeToronto 06:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see what happened. I'm not sure why it was acting up, but I'll rewrite it so that it doesn't do anything unless certain criteria are met. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Some thoughts on Status script Hi there! I saw your script @ MediaWiki:Status/code.js - seems an interesting idea! I made a little tweak to get the time minus 1 hour in a slightly more obvious/neater way, rather than assembling it all by hand. Have you thought about allowing it to run on all of a user's pages (i.e. user, user talk, message wall, contribs), rather than just the user page itself? Also, perhaps the style in Oasis skin could match the other items in the masthead, for consistency? - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 07:33, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think user and user talk would be most practical. I don't see a reason why a user would need their status on their subpages. I admit, I wrote the script a little messy, so thanks for the cleanup. You can go ahead and make it consistent. I couldn't figure out how I needed to do the masthead stuff, so maybe you can do that. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :: - I've added support for user + user talk + message wall, and tidied up the added HTML too. It already works on user subpages with no extra effort, so I didn't see any point in hiding it there. ::Re. Oasis styling: I've moved it to the right masthead column (there's usually more room there), and it is now styled just like the other items there. Of course, if you don't like any of what I've done, feel free to undo it! Thanks, OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 17:20, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Nice. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:36, March 13, 2016 (UTC) FixLinks area I've had to disable FixLinks as it is causing buttons on sites loading this script to become unclickable. It seems as if this script is meant to fix plain links on script pages. If so, please limit the search area to the #WikiaArticle area and unsure it's not manipulating existing links on the page. Thanks! Rappy 16:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello, i am using CreateSpecialPage and i can't seen to create a special page on my wiki....-- Hyper Nintendon't World (my talk page) 21:17, July 10, 2019 (UTC)